


Penumbra

by PhoJoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body mutilation, Cruelty, Crying, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nudity, Omega Levi Ackerman, Oppression, Rebellion, Sterilization, Violence, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoJoy/pseuds/PhoJoy
Summary: The year is 2638, humans have evolved into three subspecies, alpha, beta and omega. While betas remain to function as normal beings, the alpha and omega species have been deemed to be the superior races of human society. However, with superiority comes great power and fear of such power has caused the suppression of the alpha and omega species. Now, these two species hide in the shadows, waiting for a beam of sunlight to pass through the cracks of their underground world...Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, as alpha and omega, attempt to live their lives out under the constant threat of the beta regime.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Subservient

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is my first fic for the SNK fandom!
> 
> Trigger warnings: This fic is not for the faint of heart, please turn away if you're triggered by any of the tags listed above, thank you.
> 
> Also please note the "sterilization" tag, that's very important.

He shivers in the unfamiliar heat as he slowly drags his feet out from the drain he came from. A cool breeze brushes across his neck and the fresh air makes his muscles quiver in excitement. He lays down, exhausted and wet from the sewage waste, the scent of excrement and garbage fanning out from his body. His translucent, egg white hand reaches out to touch the halo of the sky. A rare smile cracks across his face and he runs his dry tongue across his cracked lips in an attempt to relieve the painful stretching. He lifts himself off the ground, quivering from exhaustion and hunger. The boy feels the crumbly, wet dirt under his palms and pulls at the emerald green grass in marvel. He looks around at the large clearing. There are only a few groups of people standing around, none of which are paying attention to him. 

His knobby, swollen knees throb as he begins to walk on the soft ground, combing his toes through each strand of grass. His sleeve slips off his shoulder, revealing a thin, brittle arm, poking out from the gigantic dirty patch of cloths that could barely pass as a shirt. He scratches at his stomach and listens for the constant gurgle his belly produces at least once every hour. Meal time.

The boy runs his hands through the ground in hopes for a catch. He feels it. The squirming, rubbery being that slipped through his frail, clumsy fingers until he fists it, squishing the organism with a fist of desperation of child-like curiosity. He opens his palm to reveal a dirt-covered pinkish, tubular organism that blindly wriggled around. Another growl is produced by his body and a need grips the boy. Saliva drips from his chops and he smacks his lips in anticipation. He opens his mouth and brings the worm closer to his mouth when a scream rings out. 

In alarm, the boy shakes and drops his lunch on the ground to see another girl not much older than him, pointing at his face. Her porcelain white face that is framed by gold, delicate ringlets, is covered with an almost doll like suprised expression, with her perfectly kept eyebrows bent up and her pink healthy lips shaped in a perfect "o". The girl's perfect demeanor shatters as she stomps on the ground and shakes her fists into a fit, her porcelain white face now tainted with a deep crimson red. She continues to scream bloody murder at a middle-aged woman standing next to her. 

"Nanny! Nanny!" The girl howls animalistically. Her fists begin moving in an animated like manner. "Make him go away! He scares me!"

The stout, older woman looks on at the boy with an utterly contorted face. Her nose wrinkles up and her eyes bulges open to mimic a fat pig's butchered face. 

"Go back to where you're from, _dog_ " she spits. "Go back to the sewers."

"Miss, are you and your child alright?" A man in a tight and crisp, navy blue uniform approaches the two. "I heard some disturbance from over the hill and I couldn't help but check in." 

The woman's piggish face turns pale white then red. She points at the boy. 

"It's him, he's from the underworld."

The officer pauses as he takes a good look at the unordinary boy. His greasy black hair, clumped together and covered in sewage bits, his gaunt and unnaturally pale complexion covering his body and face and the large potato sack of a dress shirt covering his body. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange object. The spheric, gray object had a brightly lit middle that blinked and flashed several times before turning red.

The boy shrinks back in fear, not knowing whether the strange object would hurt him or not. The man reaches out in an almost comforting way, his palm facing out at the boy.

"It's okay, calm down. This device just checks whether or not you've come from the underworld.

Each second tics by as the man slowly approaches the boy, the gravel crunching underneath his feet. The boy looks around, the passerbyers that were once minding their own business, had set aside their day's ventures to curiously peer at the strange boy who had too little meals in his lifetime. He feels his muscles tensing to run and his veins that were normally filled with warm blood be replace by electric, ice water. So he listens to his body.  
"Damn it! Someone catch the boy!" The kind man's face morphs into a cruel, wolf-like face, his chops retracting into a snarl and droplets of spit flying from his body.  


The boy can feel his ribs clanging together as his feet pounds on the sharp, uneven ground. He can feel his feet begin to rip apart and grow wet with wet, sticky blood. His breathing becomes painful and his heart beats rapidly as he approaches a busy street filled with market vendors, customers and residents alike. He slips past baskets filled from top to bottom with oranges, blowing colorful, thin fabrics hung up on a clothing line and people rattling off prices and deals to anyone who would listen. The boy slips behind an alley to catch his breath. He looks around left and right, to see no one that he recognized near him. He lets out a sigh of relief as he watches the shadows shift amongst the tall buildings and listens to the faint murmurs of customers and screams of children playing along the streets. 

He peers out and catches a whiff of one of the most delightful scents he has ever had the honor to smell. The warm scent lures him out, he barely notices his feet touching the burning pavement that had been left out due to the pounding angry sun. He follows his nose to a small cart with a wide man in a funny hat showing tricks to a small audience of children. The boy shyly stands in the back of the crowd as he peers over the many looming heads of the other children that were slightly larger than him. 

The man's laughter is jubilent and tinkly, the boy finds it quite delightful, so he laughs along with him. The man notices the boy and beckons him further. In a trance, the dirty boy steps further towards the cart and can now see everything much more clearly. He sees sticks of dough hanging from the ceiling of the cart and even more stuck to the countertops of the vehicle. There are containers upon containers of oddly shaped candies of all different sizes and colors, soft ones and hard ones, pastel reds to deep blues. The children next to him chatter excitedly, some patting his back and others mussing up his hair. The boy laughs comfortably and the man holds out a stick of dough in demonstration.

The man begins spinning the dough and carving it. The older children cheered him on and the younger ones squealed in delight. The boy watches in awe as the man skillfully shapes a recognizable character into the previously lumpy, shapeless piece of dough. The man's thick hands, flying with a knife as if it was a moth, an indent or a fold left behind on the dough. The man turns around and sticks the dough into a huge stone pit with fire coming from the floor of it. The man masterfully flips the dough once every few seconds as he works on his next work of art.

"Atta Jimmy! That's our boy, Jimmy!" some of the kids cry from the group. The ostrich of a boy pushes back his hair behind his ears and watches in silence, silently cheering "Jimmy" on along with the other children.

The vendor winks at the group of children and takes out his original work of art and dips it into syrupy red liquid and into a mysterious container filled with green and yellow powder. He takes out a white bottle and shakes it, he then sprays it a little swirl on the dough-bread and adds a delightfully neon colored fruit on the top of it. The boy watches in awe, he had never seen something so beautiful before. 

The man finishes it and puts it into the boy's hands and pats his shoulder. The children from the group groan and awe-d. "You're lucky," one of them says, "that you don't have to pay for a donut today." A donut?

The boy bites into the pastry slowly and his mouth bursts with flavor, from lightly sweet to a touch of salt, the "donut" is perfect in every shape and form. He is speechless and feels a trickle of liquid drip from the corner of his eye. Why hadn't he tasted anything this good before? He needed to share this with his friends.

"Aw shucks, look at how happy the kid is," one of the older boys exclaims. He puts a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Say, what's your name?" 

The younger boy simply shakes his head but instead rips off a piece of donut and gives it to the boy. The older boy is taken aback in shock.

"You won't tell me what your name is but you'll give me a piece of that donut? A man of action aren't you?"

The dirty boy smiles and nods his head with it tilted down. He begins handing out bits and pieces of the donut to his newfound friends, his hand is covered in the sticky, red syrup the donut was covered in, but he doesn't mind. He wants to share this amazing new discovery humanity had uncovered. 

Suddenly, a large crash rings out across the market, followed by a humongous billow of smoke. The entire marketplace is filled with screams of people who were peacefully shopping at the market square. People run back and forth trying to find their children and their way back home as a large thundering of boots and guns vibrate the entire square. As the smoke grows thinner and thinner, there is a clear commotion occurring in the middle of the street. A young, dirty boy with a potato sack-like dress shirt covering his body and a stick of donut lied on the pavement ground. The boy's elbows are scratched up and his back is pinned down by a large officer with a gun pointing down at the back of his head.

The boy gasps and cries out. A low murmur starts across the marketplace, with people throwing dirty looks at their law enforcers and whispering amongst themselves. The fearless children who were originally with the donut cart vendor begin to throw rocks and garbage at the officers.

"Let him go you pigs!" each of them chanting as a mantra. 

A click echoes through the open space and a shot rings out into the air. The civilians duck down and scream in fear that one of them would be the next one lying on the ground. The children scatter and scream as if their life depended on it. The officer with his foot pressed down on the back of the boy's back had pointed his gun in the air and fired it. 

"This boy," the man gestures to the boy on the floor "is a underground dweller." The crowd immediately scatters, everyone running away from the boys and policemen as fast as they could. Even the children who were originally on the boy's side, look on with horror and betrayal at the boy who they had called their friend.

Four other men surge forward and grab both arms and legs of the child and flip him over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and clasping them down onto the floor. The boy wildly kicks out like a rabid animal, unwilling to stay for the horrors that await him. The original officer grimely steps forward and lifts up the boy's dress shirt. He reaches into his back pocket and brandishes a knife. As he reaches down to the boy's lower body region, the crowd and the boy cry out in alarm.

"Weren't you just ordered to kill the boy? This isn't necessary!" A woman cries out in horror as she holds her basket closed and her daughter even closer. 

"New orders, this is more humane for the underdwellers," the officer replies, wiping his knife off with a handkerchief. 

"How is this more humane?" A man shouts from the sidelines "Just kill him and get this over with!"

The officer hesitates and loosens his grip on the knife. The boy breathes heavily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He begins to hiccup, his heart pounds faster than ever before. The man shakes his head and grips his knife harder.

"What must be done, must be done." 

The boy screams bloody murder as the man begins his operation, his feet trying to kick up in the air to attempt to loosen the other officers' grip on his limbs. The square quickly clears out, many people not looking forward to subjegating their children to this type of trauma. The boy's screams and cries of pain comes to an abrupt stop when he is close to passing out when the man has made his last incision.

He looks up to the moon with tears swimming in his eyes, perhaps for once, he could just pretend, just pretend that he was looking up at the faux moon in the rooftop of the underground orphanage. But the cool breeze that begin to sweep past his face said otherwise and his heart aches for a familiar face. He shudders and takes one final breath before his soul is pulled from his body.

\-------------------------------

The officer curses as he looks onto the now recent dead body that laid in front of him.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!"

He kicks a lightpole once and one more time. He wipes sweat from his forehead and looks at the peaceful look the poor kid had on his face. 

"It's alright boss, we can just say he got away."

"Yeah, we've got your back."

The officer swerves around to look at his subordinates, all with determination and loyalty written all over their faces.

"Thank you," he mutters, "thank you."

He clears his throat. "Now, onto business, we have a body to hide."


	2. Union

Levi gaped at the unfamiliar man that stood before him in the mirror. The man's previously scrawny, corpse-like features were now covered in a light layer of powder with a slight touch of subtle blush embracing his cheeks, giving him a youthful and plump expression. His hair was slicked back to reveal his broad forehead and he donned a black and white dress shirt with a white tie wrapped around his neck. He carefully pulled on his matching black dress pants and zipped up his fly. He glanced around the room nervously, not wanting anyone to catch him checking himself out. He turned back to the mirror and stroked the brown, dry flowers that adorned the plain mirror. 

"Levi!" A voice rang out from behind him. The door swung open and there a girl with firey red hair bounded into the dressing room. She wrapped her arms around Levi and gave him a tight hug. 

"You're wrinkling my suit," the man grumbled, attempting to peel the girl off of his body.

"Just let me give you a hug," she wailed, "the big scary man is going to take you away from me after the ceremony." 

"Oh trust me, Erwin is just a big teddy bear," Levi mused "As scary as his stupid face is, he can't hurt me. I'll just beat him down."

"Bro..." she wailed again, only settling down when Levi patted her head. She sniffled and pretended to wipe tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not going to be kidnapped, I'm just getting married, Isabel. There's no need to be overdramatic about this sort of thing," he bristled as he brushed off the dust from his sleeve.

Isabel pouted and jumped back onto the white sofa hidden in the corner of the room.

"You're mean, at least give me a hug on the day when we sell you to the scary man." 

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're making it sound like I'm being sold into the mines."

Isabel flinged out her arms, "Well, I don't know! Erwin has that sort of aura to him. He's a mysterious, scary man." She paused and looked over to Levi.

"Your collar is up."

She reached out and folded down the sides of Levi's corner before giving him a back hug.

"Thanks," he muttered. 

From the inside of the room, he could hear symbols and gongs beginning to play from out on the street. Cheers and screams of excitement echoed across the street. The scent of roses and lemons began to infiltrate through the gaps of the windows of the dressing room. 

"It's starting," Isabel whispered. She patted Levi on the back.

"Are you ready for the Walk?"

"Psh, this is the easiest part."

Isabel opened the door and led Levi out of the room and down the hallway. They approached the front door where they were met with towering buildings decorated in brightely colored cloth hanging out from each window. People filled the streets, throwing faux flowers at the soon to be eloped man and others leaning out of their windows to cheer for him. There was a trail that was lit up for Levi to see, candles were set aflame before the ceremony had started, illuminating a path to his groom. _Love Lanterning_ Levi thought wistfully. At the end of the path, will be where he would meet his loved one and join together as one. 

Isabel patted his arm playfully, "Off you go." Levi turned to leave when Isabel suddenly placed something in his backpocket.

"Just in case."

Levi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of dusty, distilled oil. He immediately turned red and swirved around to take a direct look at his pseudo sister's face.

"Isabel!" He hissed. Isabel simply giggled and winked at him. She turned around and began heading back into the building from which they came from. Levi narrowed his eyes and began to walk down the illuminated path.

As he walked down the path, he turned to look around at the crowd at the sidelines. Unfamiliar faces mixed with familiar faces mixed with vaguely familiar-unfamiliar faces. He had never seen a send off for him as large or as enthusiastic as such, not even when he had been crowned the title of "the Greatest Soldier of the Year" by the Underground Army.

"Uncle Levi! Uncle Levi!" A few familiar voices chirped from the sidelines. Levi turned to spot a few familiar faces peeking out from within the crowd. Sticky handed, hair disheveled and eyes that blinked owlishly, three small children waved at Levi. _The kids from the orphanage,_ Levi mused. It had been a few months since he had visited the orphanage, he wondered how the children were doing. Levi huffed a breath as he watched the children attempt to climb up the fence that separated the trail and the sidelines, to get a better view.

"Careful," he warned," You don't want to catch your clothes on fire, brats."

The children simply laughed and waved him on.

"Congragulations, Levi!" They cried.

The banging of gongs and cymbals grew louder and louder as Levi approached the end of the trail. The volume of fake rose petals and daisies being thrown at him had also increased, to the point where Levi had to shield his eyes and wave away some of the petals. The onlookers laughed as they watched Levi flail his arms, defending himself from the snowy onslaught of soft foliage. Levi had to control the hint of smile plastered on his face, he was a soldier, he couldn't let anyone else see his amusmant at that moment. 

The pavement grew slick with rose and olive oils and burnt off liquor being poured onto it, the overwhelming scent of alcohol and flowers stuck itself into Levi's nostrils and to the bottom of his shoes. The increasing amount of candles were now burning his eyes, forcing Levi to narrow them to look forward ahead.

There, next to the Underground's central fountain, his groom stood. Levi's heart stopped for a long second, his breath was caught in his throat. Erwin had also slicked back his hair, only a few strands of gold hair escaping his perfectly groomed scalp. He was dressed up in a neat, wrinkleless suit that only an engineer of his status could afford to rent. The man's stoic form faced forward, Erwin's face staring straight ahead. 

As Levi walked closer, Erwin's eyes landed on him and they immediately lit up like fireworks. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and he tried to blink back the tears of happiness and longing that formed at the corners of his eyes. He sped up his pace until he was running towards Erwin. _Screw composure,_ he thought, _screw image, just let me have him this one time_.

Erwin opened his arms as Levi slipped on the concoction of alcohol and perfume that covered the floor. Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and caught him before he landed on the floor. Erwin laughed and Levi let out a huff of indignation. Levi let his groom lift him up and he wrapped his arms around Erwin's embrace, settling into his love's warm and gentle embrace. He brushed his hands against Erwin's broad cheek bones before leaning in to plant a kiss onto his lips. Erwin kissed back with the firey passion and sighed into his mouth.

Levi could hear the distant cheers in the background slip away as he further melted further into his partner's embrace. His nose was filled with the scent of ink, paper, honey and cinammon. _Erwin,_ he thought happily, _My, Erwin_. Erwin had described Levi's own scent of being lightly lavendar-ish from his favorite soap with overtones of the lemon soap he used to scrub down the floors and walls of their soon to be home. Soon, their scents will be one, Levi blushed at the thought of that. Would soft, delicious scents of honey and cinammon pair well with the harsher tones of lavendar and lemon? Their children would smell like that, Levi remembered, at least before they grew older to form their own. _Children_ he mused. They broke apart as the ceremony's hosts draped a white cloth over the two men.

Butterflies fluttered in the bottom of the man's stomach as he and Erwin followed one of the hosts into the faux forests of the underground. He unconsciously gripped onto Erwin's hand and looked to him nervously. Erwin's cerulean blue eyes peered at him intensely, he smiled at Levi reassuringly. Levi watched the shadows of the fake foliage move across his lovers face as a low undercurrent draft swept past them, rustling the soft, dry leaves and the prickly faux grass underneath them. They continued walking deeper and deeper into the Turkish-blue forest, their surroundings only being lit up by soft blue lanterns, fire flies and moths flitting around each illuminating object. The shadows grew longer and longer and the air grew colder and colder. 

They drew to a stop, near a bed constructed out of twigs, branches and hay. The bed was draped with light blue sheets and had soft, baby blue curtains hung around the bed. Next to the bed stood a small golden bowl filled with liquid and gold flakes. Levi peered curiously at it and looked up at their guide in curiousity.

"Fertility potion," the guide declared clearly, "For the omega." The guide scooped a ladle of the potion and held it to Levi's lips. Levi could feel the cold liquid running down into his veins and he gulped the potion down quickly. The guide placed the ladle back into the gold bowl and took his turn to leave as the omega wiped at his mouth. 

As the couple watched the man shrink smaller and smaller into the distance, Erwin smirked mischieviously and scooped up Levi. Levi cried out in suprise, kicking out. Erwin chuckled and simply threw him onto the bed. 

"Already angry with your new husband, my love? I expected the honeymoon phase would last longer."

Levi scoffed but his expression melted into gentleness as Erwin pressed his lips against his. Erwin quickly draped the covers over the both of them as they laid together.

\-------------------------------

He rifled through the letters again and cursed. It had been several months since Levi and him had gotten married and Levi's letters still delivered to his old place. They hadn't had the chance of going directly to their District Hall to get it fixed, as they had hoped that simply filling out papers was enough to get them to circulate back to their new home. Erwin brusequely threw that day's newspaper onto the table after returning from the front door to greet the newsboy and to pay his 50 cents. He drew back his chair and flumped down, exhausted. He picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Levi entered the room, walking and humming as he chewed on a piece of toast. He reached over to their pastel green shelf to grab a few eggs before cracking them into a pan over the stove. He turned to look over to where Erwin sat, reading the news.

"What's new?" The man mumbled around his toast. 

"It's outrageous!" His husband mused, "The betas have invaded the District 2! First they were after the gunpowder! Now they're after books!" 

"The armies have been cutting down on our gunpowder, we've avoided patrolling the ghettos for about a week now to conserve it." Levi quickly made do as he approached Erwin with his pan of steaming eggs and plated one on the alpha's plate. "We've been having emergency meetings every few days. Did you know they've arrested almost three-quarters of the residents in District 1 and 2 during the invasion?" 

Erwin stared, gaping at Levi, before turning back to the newspaper. "Why hasn't anyone reported it?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he went back to the kitchen to fetch a link of sausage. "You know _the Sun_ ," he muttered, "Can't trust those Overground companies planted in the Underground. I thought you already canceled your subscription."

"I guess I neglected to." Erwin muttered as he turned to flip through the pages. "This is getting dangerous, we should make a plan if they ever invade District 14."

Levi placed a sausage onto the sizzling pan before lathering his hand in lemon dish soap and water, rubbing off any of the grease that made its way onto his hand through the sausage. 

"Don't worry," Levi mused, "The army should stop them by then."

He turned to look at Erwin, smirking and crossing his arms as Erwin sighed in exasperation. Erwin stood up and lumbered over to Levi. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and squeezed, Levi embraced him back, running his hands over Erwin's waist. 

"I do wish you change your profession to something safer," Erwin muttered into his ear. Levi planted a kiss onto his lover's jaw.

"I can't quit at the moment people start needing us the most."

"I know, you ox," Erwin playfully chuckled as he flicked his husband's forehead. Levi growled and clutched onto his forehead. 

"Gremlin..."

Erwin laughed, brushing Levi's annoyance, he walked to the living room's coat rack to grab his trenchcoat and his fedora before heading out for work. The moment Erwin opened the door, a cold breeze rushed through the living room. He immediately stiffened up at the mock weather and pulled on his trenchcoat. 

"Wait a moment!" Levi called out from the within the home. Erwin turned around to see his husband hobble towards him, shuddering at the sudden cold. He held out a lunchbox for Erwin to take. Erwin smiled widely, appreciation written all over his face. Erwin carefully placed the lunchbox into his work briefcase under Levi's watchful eyes. He turned around and bent down to kiss his omega.

"Thank you, cutie." 

Levi's face instantly colored in red as he pushed away from Erwin.

"I hate that name."

"No, I think you like it." Erwin murmured. He nipped his husband's ear, drawing a scoff. Erwin could almost here him roll his eyes. He could feel arms slithering around his neck and hold him close.

"We can try again today," Levi quietly said. Erwin wrapped his husband's smaller right hand with his own. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Are you sure? I know that it's getting tiring for you," Erwin frowned, playing with a lock of Levi's bangs. He leaned back to get a clear look at his omega's face. Although Levi's skin was clear and healthy as it always was, his face was gaunt, his cheek bones protruding paired with his heavy purple eyebags. In other words, he knew his husband wasn't doing so well. Levi hummed and nodded. Erwin felt a pang in his chest and kissed the tip of his husband's nose. Levi was good to him, too good to him. Still insisting on providing children even though it took a toll on his body. When Erwin had insisted on Levi taking a break, his omega was extremely offended, refusing to talk to him even over meals for a week straight.

"Alright," Erwin said. He turned around and headed for the street. "I love you!" He called from the steps.

He stayed and watched as Levi softly shut the door behind him and went on to finish up his breakfast so he could go to work too. He began to walk down the gray and brown street and glanced up at the brown, cavernous ceiling. How wonderful it would be to take his children to see the unending, blue sky.


	3. The Good, the Bad and the Inevitable: The Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, lol.

Levi threw his head against the bed, accidentally banging it against the headboard. He took a sharp inhale of breath, acknowledging the pain. He felt large, strong hands wrap around the back of his head, its warmth somewhat soothing the temporary pain.

"Hey, hey," Erwin soothed as Levi whimpered from stress, "We can stop if you want." 

Levi shook his head. "No, no. I should be able to do this," Levi hiccupped. 

"No baby, I don't think-" 

Levi threw his reading glasses across the room at the glass window in their room. There was a thumping noise before the glasses landed on the floor. 

"I should be able to do this!" Levi cried out, "Every omega can!"

He turned to Erwin, with tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Why can't I do this? It's been three months! Did I do something wrong to anger the gods?" Levi instantly bursted into tears. 

He could tell through his blurry tears that Erwin's face was creastfallen. Warm, bare arms wrapped around his naked shoulders and pulled him closer as Levi's body shook from sobs and cries. The weight of a heavy object was pressed on top of Levi's head as he dug nails into his partner's back. He could fear his warm tears dripping down the side of his face, falling onto Erwin's chest and the sheets below, snot threatening to make an appearance. Levi sniffed, forcing a hiccup out straight after. Erwin's soothing hands rubbed Levi's back, successfully tapering his sobs off into hiccups.

"I can't even bear kids," Levi sniffed, chewing on his bottom lip. Erwin kissed the smaller man's hairline and brushed the sweaty locks of hair off of Levi's forehead.

"I wouldn't mind not having kids," Erwin said quietly, "We can grow old together and raise fifty black and orange cats instead, maybe we can find a stray dog or two." 

Levi chuckled before choking on his own spit. Erwin gently peeled himself off his omega and cupped Levi's cheeks with his hands. "All we need is each other and everything else will come naturally." 

Levi sniffed once more and looked down at his stomach before gently placing his hands around where his supposed womb is. "I know, but I really want kids. And I know you really want kids too."

He laughed and buried his head in his hands. "I had one job and I couldn't deliver. What a-" failure, he thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to provide himself some comfort. He never thought about having kids until he met Erwin. The Underground was too dangerous, where he was from, it wasn't a viable place to raise children. Levi had always assumed that he would meet his future partner in the ghettos and would remain there for the rest of their sad, short-lived lives. It wasn't until he joined the army, until he met Erwin, that he had the chance and freedom to think of a life past the ghettos, to dream about finding a new kind of hope, a better life in a better home. Now that life was dashed, he still had Erwin and he didn't live in the ghettos anymore, but he had hoped to give something back to Erwin for helping him out of that predicament. Levi's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a sniffle.

Levi looked up in astonishment at his partner for witnessing a tear trail down Erwin's face, something that Levi had only saw once before when they had consumated their marriage and Levi was in pain. Levi had just hurt Erwin once more, his heart stuttered. Levi, too mortified and too afraid to say anything, simply took Erwin's hand and sat there in silence, listening to the rain outside trickle away.

The light that had illuminated the room soon began to die out, the cold black, brownish lighting from outside began absorbing into the walls. The heat that had they had made during their incomplete baby-making session had completely disappeared, bringing Levi to wrap the sheets around his and Erwin's shoulders. Erwin had stopped crying a while ago but still sat in silence. 

"I was hoping, that after all this time, you would understand that I see you as something more than just a baby-making machine," Erwin finally spoke, quietly.

He turned to Levi, who's eyes had widened upon hearing those words. "I was hoping that I had done enough to make you understand that you're perfect just for me. Not just because you're an omega but also because of everything else," Erwin blankly stated. "Your best qualities, your downfalls, your smiles, your tantrums. Everything." 

Levi watched as his husband stood up to slip on his button up shirt and his dress pants. Erwin turned back to Levi and smiled sadely. "I guess you're not the only one who feels like a failure."

Levi tried to speak up, to say anything. To beg Erwin to stay, to tell him that he didn't mean any of it, that his efforts weren't in vain. But those words never made it past the lump in his throat. 

Erwin sighed and fit his feet into his boots. "I'll be back by eleven, before the lights go out. I just need to go think," Erwin mused. Levi could see Erwin try to smile, but his lips were stitched with bitterness and his eyes spilt pain. The small omega watched as his alpha left the room and listened as his footsteps walked down their house's rickety, old steps and the front door softly open and close.

Levi allowed himself to cry at that moment. Let himself sob, nearly screaming. He cried and wailed into the sheets, attempting to muffle the sounds of his affliction. He could feel the spittle from his mouth land on the sheets below, for once, not caring about the germs that he had just placed on the bed he and his husband would be sleeping in. Would Erwin even want to sleep with him tonight? He would rather take the couch, no? Rather than sleep with a poor excuse of an omega and an even worse lover? He let out whimpers of heartbreak, shaking as he drew the sheets over himself, trying to smell Erwin's scent from his side of the bed. He would know that his neighbors would complain tomorrow, right before breakfast, just when Levi plated sausage and fruit onto both his and Erwin's plates. 

He tried to remind himself of the breathing techniques he was taught in the army, breathing in with the mouth and exhaling through the nose. He repeated it a couple of times, before he no longer felt the need to cry, but rather the pure bliss of emptiness. Levi looked around the room, lazily. The candle light was almost completely out, but he could make out some of the furniture and decorations the room contained. 

Just like many other houses in the Underground, a master bedroom would be about 9ft by 6ft, very small compared their Upperground counterparts. But just like many other residents, Levi and Erwin learned to hang objects from the ceiling to make room for the furniture on the floor. Levi gazed at the crisp, masterfully cut furniture that matched in their cream color and a touch of green for the scallops that decorated the sides of each piece. There was a small desk by the windowsill where Erwin worked many evenings to establish the Engineer Corp's newest inventions or developments. 

Levi's eyes drifted up to the ceiling, where many of their favorite books laid in baskets, neat formal shoes that were hardly used hung by their laces, fake potted plants and random boxes that contained important information and documents. He spotted a purple spotted shoe box that hung near the ceiling. That shoe box had hung empty for a long time, until Levi had found certain use for it. He landed lightly on the floor and carefully walked over to the shoe box. He climbed onto the chair usually used for their small desk and cautiously opened the shoe box. 

He pulled out a foreign metal looking object along with a tube filled with possibilities. Endless, happy, possibilities. He had bought the foreign metal object off of a sketchy dealer on the corner of one of the streets he had been patrolling in. One of his sources had claimed that this dealer sold machines that had the ability to impregnate an omega. The dealer had left with him some written instructions as well as a tube on the house which was meant to store a sample of an alpha's sperm. Although this dealer was also a sketchy, random dealer, Levi was desperate and would take any chance he could get.

He jumped back on the bed and carefully untwisted the cap of the tube. Levi carefully detached the protruding side of the metal foreign object and vigilantly inserted the tube into it. Making sure the tube was locked shut, Levi shook the device several times before declaring the machine to be secured. 

The omega took a deep breath and recalled the final instructions left by the dealer. _This is the hard part_ Levi thought to himself. He took a deep breath and pressed the metal object against his entrance and pushed in. There was nothing sexual about this act at all, it was purely medicinal, there was no pleasure but pure pain. Attempting to fit the entire head of the object into his rectal area, Levi was left sweating and panting. He reached down further to find the button that would be used to fertilize his eggs. He cried out as he felt something tear, he was made aware of the growing wetness against his thighs and his sex organs. 

Levi immediately found the button and pushed down, he could feel his womb instantly filling up with possibilites and dreams. He sighed with exhaustion, wincing as he readjusted himself onto his back. He glanced over at the clock, his eyes widened. It had already been two hours since he had begun the entire process. It was ten, still enough time to clean everything up before Erwin came home. 

He reached down to extract the machine, wailing as his entire bottom THROBBED when he had simply jolted it. He bit down on his arm as he yanked the entire device out like a band-aid. He screamed inhumanely as the pain flared up. He laid still for a couple of minutes, waiting for the pain to die down. He was scared about what he would find down there, how much he had bled or what his bottom would look like.

When the pain had passed enough for Levi to move freely, he sat up to look at the damage. Except, he couldn't see the damage. Though the candle was at the end of the wick and there was still enough light illuminating the room, Levi couldn't see anything. Before he knew it, he was back on the bed, sweating and breathing harshly. He could feel his impulse increase and that his bare body was shaking uncontrollably. His vision blurred as he looked for the telephone that had normally been in their room. Yet, its usual place on top of the window sill was empty. _Right_ Levi thought to himself, Erwin had moved the telephone downstairs a couple of weeks ago since he complained that Isabel and Furlan's constant calls during his work times had been bothering him. They made a compromise to move the telephone downstairs to avoid Erwin's increasing irritation. _Erwin._ Levi thought once more before drifting into deeper sleep.

-

He knew that there was something wrong the moment Erwin entered the house. The house was too quiet. Eleven would usually be around the time Levi would have been finishing up scrubbing the bathroom floors. Levi had made it a point that he really only functioned on a routinely basis. Yet, there was no sounds of Levi cursing or the "tch" sound he always made or the sound of rubber against tiles. 

Erwin's heart pounded as he made his way upstairs. He could feel each step he took, the number of steps corresponding to the number of creaks the old wooden hallway floor would make. He peeled open the bedroom door to check on his husband. For a moment he sighed of relief, seeing how his omega was sleeping snug and soundly, covered in the sheets that Erwin had rubbed his scent on. Until his heart lept to his throat again. The scent of blood was unmistakenable.

He took a closer look at Levi's face, his heart pounding like the sound of drums at an Underground funeral. Levi's face was covered in a sheen of sweat, his lips had turned blue and his complexion had drained of color. His husband's breath was shallow and when Erwin brushed the back of his hand against Levi's cheek, he was very, very cold. In a panic, Erwin threw back the sheets to discover what almost seemed to be a murder crime scene. 

Levi's thighs and entire bottom portion was covered in deep, dark blood, so saturated and dark that Erwin couldn't tell which part his thighs started and where his hips ended. The sheets underneath Levi were completely soaked in blood too and the distinct scent of blood became stronger and stronger.

"Levi," Erwin shook Levi by his shoulders, "Levi wake up." But as Erwin feared, Levi's head simply lolled to the other side of the bed. "C'mon, baby. It's time to get up." Still no response.

The nearest doctor was a few minutes away but Erwin wasn't sure if he should lift Levi up or if it was too dangerous to do so. Erwin ran down to the living room where the telephone was located. The telephone was perched on one of their bookshelves, next to the phone books and a few essays Erwin had written when he was studying physics. Erwin quickly grabbed the tiny, yellow phone book and thumbed through the context. _Gerson, Carsten_ , Erwin recalled, _G_. He highlighted the number with his thumb and quickly dialed the number on their telephone. 

The end of the line was staticky for a second or more, but eventually a sleepy voice spoke out.

"Hello?"

"Carsten," Erwin pleaded, "Please, you have to come here immediately." He could hear shuffling from the other side and could almost imagine clothes being put on efficiently as if the man had been used to late-night calls such as this.

"Who's this?" The tired voice inquired.

"It's Erwin."

"Oh? What's going on? They're going to turn out the exterior lights soon. Have you and Levi been quarreling, maybe someone pushed the other and scratched up the back of his neck?" 

Erwin sighed before squeezing the bridge of his nose, "I came back to Levi sat in pool of blood. His entire bottom area is covered and I have no idea what to do." 

The shuffling stopped, replace by frantic slams and paper ruffling. "Oh dear."

"Well, go take care of Levi, I'll be with you in a minute or so."

Erwin slowly walked upstairs, his feet dragging behind him. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach and his muscles froze in front of the doorway of their bedroom.

A groan echoed from within the room, causing Erwin to frantically run in. He quickly ran to Levi's side and grabbed his hand. Levi's head slowly turned to Erwin.

"Erwin? What's happening?" Levi blinked owlishly as he sluggishly tried to look around the room. Erwin brushed back loose strands of hair back from Levi's forehead, before kissing the top of his stone cold skin.

"Just stay put," Erwin whispered, "Carsten is coming to treat you." He watched Levi as he lowered his eyelids shut. He ran his fingers through Levi's feathery, black hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Erwin kissed the side of his temple. 

"I love you."


	4. The Good, the Bad and the Inevitable: The Good

Their wooden cuckoo clock chirped one, the little bird shooting out of its tiny house, screeching. Music began playing as little figurines began twirling, "dancing" with each other around the miniature mitteldeutsches Haus, Levi had always had a love of quaint but elegant knick knacks. It was by luck that they found an item that still worked and wasn't entirely damaged. 

Before they had gotten engaged, they went on a manhunt for decor for their new place. After searching each antique store and garage sale, Erwin had gotten a few bags full of decorations and Levi had only taken two items, a used tea cup set and a simple porcelain Victorian doll (that Erwin had been _begging_ Levi to throw out, but his mate insisted on keeping it perched on their tea cabinet shelf). Levi had not been satisfied with his findings and demanded that he and Erwin take another walk around the block. There, under a lone green lamppost, sat a large pile of discarded, broken furniture. Among the fragments of wood, scattered wood shavings and a stray nail or two on the concrete floor, there sat in almost mint condition, a cuckoo clock. There had been a few chips around the corners of its roof and a handful of scratches on the surface of the wood itself. Levi instantly took a liking to the object in question and took it home for deep sanitization and repainting.

Now, Levi's beautiful handiwork proudly hung on the wall next to the bookshelf. Erwin gazed fondly at the hung framed pictures the decorated their nearly bare cement walls. Pictures of Erwin's childhood, a few sparse photos of Levi's at the orphanage and a bunch more that told a story of their relationship with each other. Erwin finally graduating college after studying to become an engineer, Levi being promoted to captain and eventually voted the best soldier of the year, Erwin's proposal, so on and so forth. Hardly any of their pictures captured Levi's smile. Levi had always insisted on looking proper and professional in each and every photo, but Erwin knew that it wasn't to look put together. 

Levi had always been insecure about his smile. His cheeks always puffed out, displaying a hamster-like imitation. His teeth weren't exactly white and his lips were constantly chapped. Levi found them to be flaws. Erwin just found them to be adorable. 

Footsteps echoed from the floor above and Erwin cautiously stood up and laid a teacup down. The doctor gestured to him to sit down on the sofa as they watched the artificial, yellow lights out on the street flicker out, leaving the Underworld in complete darkness. Muscle memory took over as the blonde man reached into his pocket to grab a match and strike it on fire against the match box. He gropped in the darkness towards his left where he knew a candle would be. He grabbed the egg yellow, half used candle that laid on the brown side table and brought its wick in contact with the match.

Erwin quickly blew out the match flame and placed the flickering candle back in its place. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned towards Carsten. 

"So? How is he?" Erwin stuttered. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his right hand, as he began sweating profusely. Carsten sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped them against his brown vest. 

"Levi will be alright. The bad news is that he has a third degree tear in his rectal area." His stone gray eyes peered at Erwin. "The nature of his injury is something I'll have to report to the military police."

Erwin's heart began pounding, "What? Why do you need to do that?"

Carsten reached into his vest pocket and retrieved a strange metal object covered in blood. "This was found next to Levi. This is a homemade pregnancy establisher. It's a mock version of its medical counterpart."

The blonde made reached out to grasp the object. The dry blood began to powder his hands and Erwin returned it to the doctor in disgust. 

"The purpose of this device is to ensure pregnancies for omegas. However, the homemade ones are more dangerous to use. And illegal." 

Erwin's mouth dried up as he began to ask what the crime entailed but Carsten brushed it off.

"Illegal for the seller. But I still have to report it to the military police to crack down on these deals. They're popular amongst poorer omegas who are unable to become pregnant." Carsten recounted as he placed the device back into his pocket. He patted Erwin's back as he stood up stretch.

"Levi's going to lose his job," Erwin realized. He shook his head and sighed. Levi loved his job. It was a place where everyone respected him, which was something Levi never had the chance to experience in the ghettos of the Underworld. It was a second chance for him to regain his place in humanity. He wouldn't know how to break the news to his beloved.

"It's for the best, perhaps."

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, annoyed. He didn't take Carsten for one of _those_ alphas. The kind that thought omegas were better off staying at home, cooking and cleaning instead of living out their aspirations like their alphas. If it made Levi happy, Erwin would be willing to support his husband going into the military.

Carsten twitched a bit as he sniffed the air. "Calm down Erwin, your pheromones are stinking up the place." Erwin fought to control his temper as he began digging his fingernails into his other palm. 

"Levi's pregnant."

The room was drop dead silent. So much so that Erwin swore that he could hear the dustmites under the couch lightly brush against the floor.

"W-What?" Erwin stuttered. 

The doctor grimely nodded, "Approximately around three months." 

Erwin did some math in his brain. It had been five months since they had gotten married, so was it that day, that day when he began to give up on having children, that Levi had become full with his child?

"He didn't even show signs of pregnancy," Erwin mentioned.

"Not everyone who goes through pregnancy goes through morning sickness. It just so happened that Levi was one of the lucky ones." 

Erwin sat in stunned silence, his body glued to the sofa. This was it. Their dream life was just about to start. He could feel a tear or two slip out of the corner of his eyes. He could feel Carsten's eyes peer at him from past the man's spectacles.

"He's showing a bit." 

Erwin could recall a few days ago when he teased Levi for growing a little pouch towards the lower portion of his stomach but accidentally made him burst into tears. He remembered freaking out about what he had just done and wiping away the smaller man's tears and correcting himself, saying that it was cute. He smiled, as he remembered the sting on his right cheek and staring at his omega's back for the rest of the night, feeling completely dumbfounded. Erwin realized now that it was in fact his child that was growing in his lover's womb.

"I'll take my leave," Dr.Carsten softly said. He pulled on his trench coat and stood to leave, stretching out his small body and rubbing at his eyes. "Visit me again in a few months and I'll have Levi take a test to determine the sex and number of your baby or babies."

Erwin stammered a yessir before gently closing the door behind the doctor as Carsten quickly shoved notes and books about pregnancy and prenatal vitamin prescriptions. "Baby~" Erwin quietly sung to himself. He softly walked up the stairs, cautiously avoiding possible creaks and groans coming from the old wood. He quietly opened their spare bedroom door, where they had moved Levi in order for Erwin to change the bloody sheets and mattress. 

He watched from the doorway to the aria of his lover's gentle breathing and the stray whistle that sounded out whenever he inhaled. His mussed up raven hair was the only thing Erwin could identify of his head from the angle he stood at. He approached closer to Levi and peered at his angelic face. 

Levi definitely wasn't the conventionally best looking out of the bunch. His raven hair was mismanaged and choppy, his stone gray eyes held no luster in them and his lips were chapped and in need of moisture. He had permanent, dark eyebags and his hardened, brittle stature stood at war against his child-like cheeks that held a bit of fat in them. He constantly had a scowl on his face and his eyes were wild and dangerous. Levi snarled at anyone that got close to him and sent a dark look to anyone who dared to look at his face, starting heartless whispers and rumors.

Erwin brushed a strand of hair from Levi's face behind his ear. He knelt down to give Levi a peck on the cheek before crawling into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's body and pulled him close to him. Levi let out a little mewl before snuggling closer into the human heater's embrace. He curiously slid up the omega's t-shirt and tugged the waistband of his sweatpants downwards, just so that the small pocket was visible. He gently brushed his cheek against his lover's womb and kissed it. "Baby," he whispered, "Our baby."

They didn't know him like Erwin knew him. He loved it whenever his hair tickled his face whenever Erwin woke up in the morning. He loved how it smelled like raspberries and vanilla and how clean Levi kept it. He loved whenever his eyes would light up whenever Erwin suprised him with a fully cleaned house after a hard day of training and an emotionally distressing day at the omegan OB/GYN clinic. They didn't know how his eyebags accentuated his dark eyes and how his stature could soften whenever Levi melted into his embrace. Erwin loved to stretch Levi's cheeks and loved when Levi cursed at him and swatted him away with his hands. He loved Levi's peaceful face that almost looked angelic like whenever he slept or looked wistfully at the rare streams of actual sunlight that poured in through the sewer pipes. 

Levi was his angel. His angel. Erwin could never say it, in fear that he would seem like a fool. Levi was his favorite. 

-

"Dishonorably discharged," Levi grumbled as he tore the letter into shreds before crumbling the paper into a ball and throwing it out the window. Levi watched as the ball flew into a sewer puddle on the sidewalk across from their house. He watched as the paper sadly melted into the puddle and he slammed the window shut. The curtains flew off the window frame and blew dust into Levi's face. 

Levi frantically brushed the dust off his face with both his hands and began spitting out stray dust particles that entered his mouth and tickled his tongue. 

"Damn it Erwin! You said that you washed the curtains!" Levi spat out at his husband who was somewhere in the house, possibly lazing around, reading the newspaper again.

"I never said so my lauv," a drawling voice drifted from the living room in the next room. Levi rolled his eyes and limped towards the living room. It had been about a month since Levi had discovered that he was pregnant. His drawers were filled with vitamins and notes from Dr.Carsten and his mind was constantly running a checklist through his head. He was stressed out and still had a list of chores to do _despite_ being _pregnant_. And his damned husband wouldn't help. His chest hurted, his stomach churned at the smell of eggs, he couldn't eat raw fish anymore and he needed his piss damn it. 

He couldn't take this anymore.

He found Erwin laying on the couch, twirling his fingers in his stupidly perfect blond hair and flipping through the newspaper with one hand. Levi's stone cold eyes instantly made contact with Erwin's dazed, crystal blue eyes.

"Be there in a sec, babe." 

Levi took the feather duster that had been lying on the living room table and slam dunked it at Erwin. He watched as Erwin's eyes comically grew open as he unfortunately grabbed the duster in one hand. Levi stomped off back into the kitchen.

"Clean the curtains. Now." 

"I said I would be there in a second!" 

Levi could feel his face turn red with anger and his ears shoot steam as he stomped outside into the damp, cold air. He huffed and sat on the porch harder than he intended to. He could hear the door open behind him and arms crawling around his shoulders. He felt a crawling sensation as he felt his husband nibble on his ear.

He turned around to tell off Erwin before catching him with a bashful, crooked grin on his face.

"Sorry babe."

Levi stiffened and turned around. He could feel Erwin's monkey arms grip him tighter.

"Why don't we go to District 7 today, darling? I'll get you some sweets. I heard a new macaron shop opened up a few weeks ago." The alpha asked, ruffling Levi's feathery hair.

He was about to angrily tell Erwin off. _No, I don't want to you POS!_ Deep down, Levi really wanted to go out and grab a few pastries and buy a few macarons, but he didn't want to give Erwin the satisfaction of giving into his wooing. Not when Erwin hadn't even made a move to help him clean. He was pregnant for goodness sake! He wanted to scream and burst into tears at the same time, when his stomach growled.

Erwin busted out laughing. Tears ran down his face as he shook with chuckles and grabbed onto his stomach. Levi felt his ears turn pink and began to tear up from humiliation. 

"No, baby, don't cry. I was just teasing you." A rough, but gentle finger thumbed at the warm, salty liquid that spilled down his face as he felt his face crumble from frustration. He felt warm kisses peppering his forehead and warm, heavy hands cup his face. Levi wanted to scream at Erwin and yank himself away from him but he felt too miserable and tired. 

He sniffed and hiccuped, trying to get his breathing under control. He bit his hand, only whimpers and sniffs coming out of his mouth. 

"Levi, look at me." 

Levi lifted his heavy eyelids up to Erwin, who's eyes were sparkling with both amusment and concern.

"What do you want me to do?"

Levi scowled at him and began rattling off the list that was on his mind.

"I want you to clean, like actually clean. Not just lightly dusting the furniture, but soaping and wiping them down. I also need you to stop cooking certain things for meals, I tried and I mean TRIED to keep my bile down whenever you asked for eggs. I know you love eggs which is why I never said anything. But I can't stand it anymore, you know I hate throwing-"

"Levi," Erwin said, creastfallenly,"You should've told me. I don't want you to go through something difficult for my sake."

Levi wiped at his nose with his sleeve, something he only did when he was extremely tired or stressed out. "But eggs are you favorite part of your meal, I didn't want to just-"

"No, Levi," he said sternly, "I don't want you to suffer because of me. I can always have eggs in the future. If something is bothering you or you need something, I want you to tell me, okay?" Erwin cupped the back of Levi's head and scratched at it reassuringly.

Lulled by the constant scratching and the stress-relieving conversation, all Levi wanted to do was drop dead and nap for a couple of hours. But-

"Also, I want a small bag of macarons." 

Erwin smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"And?"

"A strudel. Also a box of baklava, cannoli, madelines and palmiers. Make it double on the baklava and cannoli."

Erwin brushed a kiss onto the smaller man's temple and mussed up his hair.

"I spoil my omega a little too- "

"A glass of lemonade," Levi interrupted, "Also I want a nap."

"Okay-"

"I want you to carry me into the market square.'

"Levi-"

"You said anything I needed, right?"

Erwin laughed and dragged Levi onto his lap. "Of course. Anything for you, my prince."

"Good."


End file.
